The invention concerns a mechanism for laminating profiles, with a fitting system for the foil lamination, with two adjustable slides for setting the bonding agent application width, a device for feeding and removing the profile, and at least one device for supplying and applying the bonding agent.
Such mechanisms are used primarily in profile production and window construction. By means of such mechanisms, laminating foils are applied to one or more profile sides. To this end, special bonding agents are supplied to the profile surface and then, after the laminating foil is applied, the laminating foil is pressed firmly against the profile surface by means of a number of press rolls which exert a predefined pressure. After one side of the profile has been laminated in this manner, the profile is again passed through the mechanism and then the bonding agent and laminating foil are applied to the second side of the profile to be laminated.
There are various disadvantages associated with the said method of laminating one or more sides of profiles. Thus, this method necessitates extensive fitting and refitting times, as a large number of press rolls need to be set. The press rolls (80 to 100 for each profile) must always be manually adjusted and calibrated in the horizontal, vertical and axial directions, to match the individual profile contours. When two sides of a profile need to be laminated, the fitting process must be repeated, because each one of the profile sides to be laminated must be individually produced and fitted. This necessitates considerable work and time, making the product that much more expensive.